One rainy summers night
by Freak-N-Crazy
Summary: One rainy night, when the Dursley’s are out, Harry gets an unexpected visitor at the their doorstep. R


**One rainy summer's night!**

**Disclaimer:** I own Snuffles the puppy and his owner the little girl!

**Summary:** One rainy night, when the Dursley's are out, Harry gets an unexpected visitor at the their doorstep.

* * *

It was extremely cold and rainy for a summer's day at Privet Drive, though Harry Potter didn't care. He was too lost in thought to care about anything at all really. The boy thought about a lot of things though mainly about one thing in particular. Sirius.

So here he was snuggled up in front of the Dursley's electric fireplace, thinking of nothing but his dearly departed godfather. The Dursley's had gone out to some dinner party at a friends and had left Harry to himself. He didn't care about this either, they all tried to ignore his existence anyway.

It was now when he heard the whining from the front door. He thought nothing of it; he always imagined such things these days. It wasn't until the whining turned into scratching that the boy realized it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him again.

Harry got up curiously and followed the noise to the front door. There as he was about to open it, his thoughts rushed to the Dark Lord. He shook his head. No he was safe here and what would the Dark Lord be doing scratching at his door anyway?

Opening the door he looked down to find himself staring into the eyes of an adorable, yet extremely wet, scruffy black puppy. It looked so sad down there on the front step cold and shivering.

This was why Harry brought it inside and dried the poor little creature, for once his thoughts weren't filled with his god father but instead the poor little pup that had just curled up in his lap. He didn't know why the little dog had been able to do this to him but he didn't really care at the moment for he was smiling and he hadn't done that in a long time.

The pup looked up at him sadly, looking at him with its bright eyes so he petted the creature till it fell asleep there in his lap. The storm still raged on and Harry might have been a little chilly but on the inside for once he felt rather warm and comfortable.

It wasn't until Harry heard the Dursley's car pull into the driveway that he began to worry again. They couldn't find him with a puppy in the house, they would chuck I back out for sure. He couldn't let that happen with the rain still pelting down and all.

So quickly yet gently he scooped the pup up in his arms and run up to his bedroom before the Dursley's made it inside. The puppy seemed to understand that it had to be quiet so it snuggled in under Harry's blanket and peeked its little eyes out from under them to look at him.

He smiled as he lay their waiting for the Dursley's to retire. If he could he would keep the pup with him and just lay there for the rest of the summer, well at least until the he had to leave the Dursley's anyway. It was then that he fell asleep with the puppy snuggling in closer.

Harry woke early the next morning to the licks of the joyful pup's wet tongue. He moaned but he didn't really mind. It was nice to wake up to see some one who seemed to actually enjoy your company. He told the pup quietly that if it sat there like a good little dog he would find it something for it to nibble at. It looked up at him knowingly and curled up still watching him with its beady little eyes. So Harry sneaked off and brought back the creature some leftovers for it to nibble at. It hadn't moved at all.

It was now that Harry went back to his thoughts, but now they were of the happier times. The times with his friends and Snuffles the scruffy mutt. He smiled watching it much down the food he brought and when it had finished it nibbled playfully at his fingers.

A few hours later it seemed his time with the pup would be up. It had stayed curled up in his bed whilst he was down at breakfast but he had come back up to the little creature straight afterwards and he had been there ever since.

At this time there was a knock at the door. Vernon Dursley, for once, opened the door to find a mother and her sobbing child at his doorstep. Harry watched curiously from his doorway as the woman started to ask his Uncle if they had seen her daughters little pup.

Harry's face fell and he looked back into his room at the little scruff ball that he had grown so attached too but looking back at the sobbing girl he decided she needed his little friend more then he did. For now Harry knew that it would be all right.

This is why he found himself wandering the streets looking out for the girl and her mother, with pup in hand. The pup licked at him happily as he carried it through the streets. It seemed to know as always. Harry smiled at the creature as he turned onto another street that led to the park that he had found himself at so many times before.

Here was where he found the girl, sitting on a swing, tears still in her pale eyes. He smiled and hid the cute little pup behind his back before making his way over to the girl. She looked up at him and instantly looked fearful. Harry frowned at the girl wondering why but stoped instantly as it seemed to fear the girl even more.

It was then that Harry remembered that most of the people around thought him to be mad and dangerous. So smiling slightly he pulled the pup out from behind his back.

"Loose something?" Harry asked the girl smiling at the look on her face when she saw her dear pup.

She looked up at him again, worry in her eyes but her expression changed into a huge grin when he handed over the little dog. It licked playfully at her and gave a cute yap of happiness. She giggled at her pet before turning back to Harry who watched, a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir", she muttered still smiling.

"No problem. I would of given him back earlier but my Uncle was unaware I had him in the house. My Aunt doesn't like dogs you see"

She nodded and set the pup down, who joyfully began to bounce around the two.

"What's his name?"

"I didn't have a chance to name him. I only got him yesterday but when the storm came he got frightened and ran away", the girl informed him looking down at the little creature.

Harry nodded this time and he also looked down at the scruffy mutt. It bounced up at him and it looked as though it was grinning. His thoughts once again went to Sirius or rather Snuffles more than Sirius.

"How about the name Snuffles?"

The girl giggled again and bent down to pet her pup.

"You know what I think I might. Come on Snuffles", she said calling to the pup.

Snuffled obeyed at once and trotted after the girl as she made her way out of the park. The girl had not gone that far before she turned back to Harry smiling.

"Your not really mad are you?"

Harry could only grin at this.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! Total fluffiness. Since when do I write fluff? Oh well it's cute and I have had barely any sleep. Cute pups and pets always seem to make things all good anyway, so I haven't gone totally wacko yet!


End file.
